1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image forming apparatus, an image processing system, an image processing method, an image processing program, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique has been known to deliver image data externally by executing a workflow in which, for example, input processing, conversion processing, and output processing on the image data are optionally combined. For example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-044723. Such technique can enhance user-friendliness because various kinds of processing combined in a workflow are automatically executed as a series of processing.
In the above-described related art, however, it is not always true that the result of processing of the process that is combined as a workflow is the same as what a user intends to obtain. Image data different from the intention of the user may be generated.